<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Get Me So High by bracelitperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925937">You Get Me So High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson'>bracelitperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Jughead Jones, Come Eating, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, i’m sad and gay... enough said, sex positive asexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead and Archie get a little personal at a sleepover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Get Me So High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead chuckled behind his hand because he had chips in his mouth and didn’t want to spew them everywhere. Archie laughed too even though it was his joke because making Jughead laugh made him laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead threw the bag of chips on his desk and wiped his hands together to get the crumbs off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude, on my bed?” Jughead was laying on Archie’s bed, beanie on the bedside table and head propped against the headboard, curls out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie didn’t really care. Jughead gives him that smile and Archie knew he’d let Jughead throw a dead body on the bed without complaint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Arch. I’m a mess.” He shrugs with a smirk and Archie slaps his shoulder. Jughead gasps dramatically. Archie feels high, but he doesn’t know why. Jughead didn’t bring weed. Well, if he did, they haven’t smoked it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Archie attempts to shove Jughead over, but he doesn’t move so Archie ends upright on top of him. He laughs, lets his head fall against his best friend’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move, Juggie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie says around a giggle, picking his head up. Jughead isn’t laughing, but he’s looking at Archie like the redhead is everything he has ever wanted and he pushes his head up to get closer to his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Archie...” It’s whispered right against his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Archie can think is reverence and fate and drive-in movies and treehouses and comic books and flannels and beat-up sneakers and video games and jet black and fire orange as they kiss. Jughead brings his hand up and cradles his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> If this was a cartoon, Archie’s skin would have melted like his emotions. God, he wants to scream. He wants to cry and laugh and bring Jughead down with him on the hardwood floors of his room and kiss him senseless. He wants to blame this on drugs or alcohol, but they haven’t touched anything and Archie’s still on top of his best friend, kissing him into his football sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jughead’s knee hikes up next to Archie’s waist and Archie wishes he could do anything with his hands but they’re propped up near Jughead’s head. He lays his elbow down onto the bed and traces his other hand down Jughead’s chest. Jughead hums in his mouth and Archie smiles in the kiss. He finds his jean button and tries unhooking it, but Jughead drops his hands from his face and pushes him off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Archie.” Jughead gives him a look he’s never seen on him before. It’s scared and vulnerable. The redhead regrets it quickly, he should’ve thought, but he’s Archie so he never fucking does. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too, I just-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Archie!” Jughead swallows and hooks his elbows behind him to sit up a bit. Archie sits back on his legs, straddling him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, I just...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, Jug?” He breathes in slowly and avoids Archie’s gaze like the plague. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m asexual.” Archie quirks his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t... have sex.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like celibacy?” Jughead scoffs and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t operate like you. I just don’t,” He takes a shaky breath, eyes shut, “feel it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” Archie swallows and feels his face heat up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.” Archie rubs his hand behind his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might want to have it one day, but...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead finally looks up at him and Archie softens to his goddamn core.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jug, it’s fine. I’m not your, uh, whatever we are for sex.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t care?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course’ not. I just... want you.” Jughead’s breath catches a little and his hand trails up Archie’s side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me?” Archie grins softly and nods, hands coming up to the black-haired boy’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All you’ll give.” He whispers it against his lips like a prayer because he’s a dramatic and leans in closer, kissing him again. They have to disconnect from Jughead’s smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, uh, are you okay with?” Jughead’s green eyes are lighting up in that way and Archie leans into the hand on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t mind touching you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie’s breath catches this time. Archie nods and lets Jughead get on top of him, tries not to get too worked up from him just straddling him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands are clenched at his sides. Jughead’s lips are against his in an almost kiss, eyes looking straight into his fucking soul. Jughead always knew what was going inside of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can touch me, Arch. I’ll let you know if I don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie nods and Jughead kisses him again, hands trailing down his sides to settle on his hips. He unclenches his hands and puts his hand on Jughead’s hip shakily. Jughead chuckles against his lips, moving his hand against Archie’s to push it up into his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His palm is spread against his best friend’s abdomen as his best friend kisses him into stupefaction. Hell of a night. Jughead traces his hand under Archie’s shirt, fingertips tracing his stomach. He smiles into the kiss, which Archie notices he does a lot. He isn’t complaining one bit. Jughead bites Archie’s bottom lip and lets the kiss go slowly, starts kissing down the red head’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie moans lowly in his throat, hand hooking onto Jughead’s hip for a sense of stability. He feels the laugh against his collarbone, feels it rumble through him like rain. Jughead comes up and looks at Archie. The red head’s usual warm brown eyes are dilated as hell. Jughead laughs softly, hand leaving his shirt to go to his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You‘re very easy, you know.” Archie gasps and slaps Jughead’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not.” Jughead grins and kisses him again all slow and expects Archie not to moan into the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, maybe, but just for you.” Jughead smiles all gummy, giving him that look that really only Jughead can give him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jughead kisses him again and trails his hand down Archie’s stomach, stopping at his jeans and looking back up at the redhead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I, uh,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Jug.” Jughead unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down his hips. Archie kicks them off the rest of the way, sitting up a bit to take his shirt off. Jughead sits back and marvels at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jug,” Archie says it all drawn out and he places his hand on Jughead’s inner knee, poking him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, just you look very pretty all flushed out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, pretty.” He kisses Archie’s stomach and his hand goes down to Archie’s inner thigh, fingertips reaching the inside of his boxers. Archie just breathes out, lets Jughead pull his boxers down his hips, hisses when the cold air hits him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jughead wraps a hand around him and he whimpers, pulling Jughead up to him by the back of the neck. He kisses him this time, hand going into his silky hair. Jughead chuckles into the kiss and starts stroking, lets Archie manhandle his hair. He pulls back after a minute and moans, head tucking into Jughead’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That good, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut... up.” Archie is absolutely breathless from just a few strokes and Jughead smirks. He keeps going up and down, thumb stopping at the head and fingertip tracing the silt. Archie moans obscenely when he does that, so he does it again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jug...” He moans it out and Jughead likes hearing his name like that. Archie falls back against the bed, back arching a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls Jughead into a rather messy kiss, breathing heavily out of his nose. Jughead hums in his mouth and goes a little slower because he’s kind of an asshole. Archie’s head falls back disconnecting their lips and exposes his neck which Jughead starts laying little kisses on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Archie groans and bucks his hips into Jughead’s hands, hands letting go of his hair and falling to the sheets. Jughead quirks his head when he notices he’s white-knuckling the sheets from a simple handjob. Jughead doesn’t remember being that good. Archie groans again and makes more noises and comes straight into his best friends hand. He keeps stroking him until Archie whimpers and he collapses next to his friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Archie sighs pleasurably and blindly grabs his shirt from earlier. He tries to pass it to Jughead, but he pushes it away. Archie lets one of his eyes open and laughs when he sees Jughead holding his hand in front of his face, examining it like an alien substance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you not know that’s what happens?” Jughead pushes his side with his socked foot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but I’m never had another dude’s come on my hands before.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad to know I was your first.” Jughead makes an unintelligible sound in response and puts his cum covered finger in his mouth. Archie chokes on air and spit and that image. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jug,” Archie can’t tell if he moaned or grunted or choked it out, but Jughead smiles at him with a shrug and a dangerous twinkle in his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was curious. Want some?” Jughead puts his hand in front of his face and he pushes his arm away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be gross.” He hands his friend his shirt and he wipes the rest on Archie’s shirt, throwing it across the room when he’s done. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” Archie turns his head to look at his friend who's now taken place on the headboard again, criss-cross applesauce. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d I do?” Archie rolls his eyes and finds his boxers at his side and slips them back on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amazing. Astronomical.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those are big words, Arch, must of been some handjob.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Jughead laughs and lays down when Archie comes beside him, pulling Archie down in his chest. Archie snuggles into him, arm slinging across his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for, uh, being understanding. I think I liked that. I know you certainly did.” Archie kicks his leg. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to, uh,” Archie gestures to Jughead’s crotch and he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m good.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m sure.” Archie frowns a little and Jughead rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Arch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but I feel bad, not giving you anything back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You give me everything just being here.” Archie softens against his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Jug. Didn’t know you were in absolute, undeniable, complete in love with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Red.” He pushes at his shoulder, but he’s all smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do love you, Juggie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Archie smiles widely and lets his eyes droop, feels Jughead kick his jeans off, and pull the blanket over them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night, Lover-boy.” Jughead smiles and kisses Archie’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Night, Romeo.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apparently only write when it’s 5am and my eyes are burning, but i listened to my jarchie playlist while writing this so excuse my dumbass poetic shit but hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>